


【极东】雪月花

by JustSoliloquy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient China, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSoliloquy/pseuds/JustSoliloquy
Summary: “琴诗酒友皆抛我，雪月花时最忆君。”
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【极东】雪月花

王耀下葬后本田菊又去他坟前哭了一场。说是哭，其实也没有眼泪，单是指祭拜的意思罢了。王耀没成过婚，茕茕了一辈子。下葬那天除去本田菊就再没什么人来陪他了。兴许有人原也愿意来的，然而还是怕，怕上头朝廷盯着这边看，到底还是没有来；便终于落到只有他一人的境地里。

本田菊同王耀接触次数寥寥。毕竟是日本人，在中国的时候不多，只当来游山玩水而已。现今只剩他一人送葬，王耀生前际遇之落魄可见一斑，也足可以想见王耀于本田菊之重要。本田菊平日里管他叫“耀君”，听着似乎是有几分生疏的，然而本田菊确乎敬重他，视他为师长，为友人。王耀这一走，在他实在是个极大的打击了。他不能不来。

王耀死在冬天里，下葬也在冬天里。本田菊这会就在他坟前跪着，身上穿着孝服。冬天，又是郊外，天寒地冻。怪异得很，现下里雪飘得极慢，一片一片的。本田菊在一片一片飘下来的雪片里平静地跪着，平静地想些王耀过去的事情，平静地为王耀叹惋。他觉得自己本该痛惜的，可事实就是，他现在无比平静，兴许雪真是下来得太慢，弄到他竟没有脾气了。

王耀不是本地人。他原先是北方人，考取功名过后来的南方做官，后来又做回北方去，一直做进都城里皇帝身边。本田菊第一次见他的时候他才刚踏进仕途不久，虽讲是在边远地方当差，然而蒙他一位老师照顾，平日里也能接见些外来的客商，差事不能不说是肥厚热闹。本田菊那时就是跟了客商来的。他在这边没什么熟悉的人，见过王耀以后便暂寓在他家里。说也奇怪，按理讲来人总是对第一印象来得最为记忆深刻，本田菊却对他们初次会面印象平平。兴许是他那时没想到过往后王耀会同他有什么交情，这次见面也就不怎么放在心上了。

倒是那天下午，本田菊安置好行李就往四处去闲逛，无意走至王耀书房前，却听见有人在里边重重叹了口气。本田菊停下脚步地去听。他站在书房外暗自忖度，料想里边大约就是王耀了，于是屈起手指敲了敲房门。片刻过后，王耀走来开门，见是本田菊便请人进来。他生性热情，待人接物总透着股爽利劲儿。本田菊不多作推辞，拣个座位也就坐下了。

本田菊因笑道：“方才听耀君叹气，不知是有什么难处？”

王耀无奈笑笑：“倒是叫本田你费心了。实在也无甚难处，不过为家里开支烦心而已。”

本田菊诧异：“怎么，耀君这可是好些人求而不得的肥差，竟也要为着开支发愁？”

王耀面上有点不大高兴了：“哼，肥差？笑话！外头那些人讲这是肥差，不过为着我这差事上头好捞油水。真要讲起来俸禄实在也没多少。你以为我跟他们一样？——哼，笑话！”又顿一会，“且不讲这个，这块地穷山恶水的，下头百姓生计都成问题，总要去接济个一回两回吧？真真也是他们冷情，就看着底下的人扎挣着过活，在这里那样多年，总放着不管。总之是他们看得过去，我看不过去。”

本田菊未曾想到王耀反应竟会这样大，一时也急了：“我也并非喊耀君捞油水的意思，先别动怒啊。”

“唉，我是有些躁了，你千万别往心里去。本田你尚且不知，自我上任以来，这些时日里，劝我同他们同流合污的不知有多少，全给我一个个地骂了回去。本来么，做人父母官的，在其位谋其政，天经地义。现在竟弄到被看作稀奇事！唉，罢，罢，本田你是客，本不该叫你操心这档子事。我们讲些别的。”王耀也不愿在这个话题上多作停留，点到为止，话锋一转就轻轻巧巧绕了过去。

本田菊同王耀谈着其他的事体，心下却想着方才王耀的话。这人实在很有意思。他看着王耀半旧不新的衣服和雪洞一般的书房想。他先前同中国官吏有接触，同日本官吏也有接触，面上大家一个比一个说得好听，私底下谁不揩点油？他只没见过王耀这样的。老祖宗那些古训，现在还当真的能有多少，好巧不巧今朝偏叫他碰上一个，油盐不进刀枪不入。迂么？是迂了点，然而迂得可爱，迂得叫人敬服——至少是叫他本田菊敬服。

本田菊回国后慢慢开始忙起自己的事来，同王耀间联系也就少了。间或他也托人打听王耀近况，说是在原先位子上做了几年，后来他老师受皇上赏识，进都中做官去了，带挈着王耀也一并升了职。再后面就听得他不知什么原因又给贬了官，仍旧回到南方，现今是在湘黔一带了。

本田菊又生发出来中国的想法，同时也有见见旧友的私心在。两三天后，他打听得王耀的住处也就出发了。

在路行程不计。且说那日到得王耀居所时正值晌午。王耀不在家。本田菊料想他一会就回，于是过到书房里去等。

还是雪洞一般的样子，除去书橱桌椅之类外再无他物。书籍字画一律摆得很齐整。案头左右两边分别放了两本诗集，一本陶渊明一本杜工部；桌角上是《金刚经》；正中翻开着太史公的《史记》。本田菊走到桌边坐下，自去翻阅起来。

翻了不到两页，本田菊就听得有声音在后面喊起来，嗓音里略带欣喜：“菊？”

本田菊忙不迭起身去迎。正是饭点，片刻寒暄后，两人也就面对面坐下且饮且谈了。酒过三巡，本田菊借着醉意发问了：“听闻耀君深得老师器重，怎的他竟肯让耀君左迁？”他原本犹犹豫豫不愿提及此事，怕揭了王耀伤疤，然而还是耐不住这会子好奇心作祟，又兼有酒壮胆，终于竟还是问了。一经出口，悔意便从他心底起来了，顾自在他心头上打着旋。本田菊几乎想咬下舌头来。

王耀面上倒是并未显出多少波澜来，只是默默地把他手里那杯酒倒满再喝干。伸手去倒下一杯时王耀慢慢地发话了：“能怎么？……他也保不了我呀。前些时候，这边闹旱灾，你知道不知道？夏天，天热得很，然而不下雨，直看得人心焦。他们要水怎么办？只好挖井了。挖了也不定就能挖到水，所以井少，不够用。你也看见了，这山多，而且高。用水的时候他们只好翻山越岭地去挑，还只能挑上来一点，自己用都不够，更别提地里的庄稼了。皇上先前是遣了我来这边看情况的。我到了这一看，不能拖啊，易子而食了已经。所以我没等信传进都城去就开了官仓。这个处罚已经是轻的了，还多亏了有老师在。”王耀苦笑一声，又端起酒杯来喝掉了。

本田菊惊异非常：“听得当朝皇帝也算圣明的了，怎的连载舟覆舟之理也不懂？”

王耀听见这话竟是笑了起来，笑过一会才说：“不聊这个。吃酒，吃酒。”本田菊明白他有些话不好讲，便也不再多说什么，无言地喝起酒来。

这一回见王耀，本田菊就隐隐地感觉到，王耀同先前相比似乎有些不同了。他原先是最勤政的，现在看来却好像怠惰了许多，整日单是拉着自己游玩吃酒，再或者就是作些诗词歌赋，全没有精气神。本田菊为此暗自叹息了好一番。

这一日王耀照例邀他一道出游。说来也是王耀运气好，分到了这块地方，生活条件虽不怎么样，山水却都是一等一的好。两人乘了小船，没再多带什么人就走了。这里山路水路都弯弯绕绕的没个完，正是所谓“百步九折萦岩峦”，他们兜兜转转跌跌撞撞，好容易来到个洞口。于是照着当地人讲的秉炬深入，谨慎前行。洞中多奇石怪脊，如榻，如龙，或有自洞顶坠如水滴者，不计其数。火光一照，皆瑰丽通透，教人心魂震颤。逾洞而行，起先幽幽然不闻其声；复行三四里，渐听得泉声淙淙，明晰清脆，似仅隔一壁之遥。最奇是洞中有一小潭，纵横皆不及三尺，而有巨鱼戏水面。出洞口，则见千嶂耸立于前，尖削陡峭，起伏跌宕，姿容不一，是为奇崛。入黔以来，所见皆童然无木，独此处草木芊绵繁盛，亦一奇也。从山上往下望，溪渠蜿蜒迤逦，如练似蛇。偶有农人走来，看去竟如蚂蚁一般。

这当儿王耀拣了块草地，很随意地坐了。坐定了他就招呼本田菊过来同自己一道，顺便掏出早先预备下的酒，面对着奇山异水开怀痛饮起来。

“本田啊，你觉不觉着我这样不值当？”

本田菊心下一惊：“耀君何出此言？”他想，王耀兴许是有些醉了。他早经喝了许多，却还在一杯一杯地往下灌。他的脸红得不成样子，衣襟也敞开了好些。王耀颓然地坐着。山风正顺着衣襟灌进来。

“这些年来，我听见好些人背地说我是疯了。我本该生气的，可有时自己想想，竟也觉着他们有理。你想啊，当官这么些年，一分好处没有捞着……开仓放粮有什么好处？到头来害了自己，连累老师，也没人说我什么好……现如今只落得个闲职，能做得什么？纵使想做点事，上头也有人盯着呢。真真的举步维艰寸步难行……”王耀苦笑，伸手去扯了扯自己的衣襟。

本田菊觉到好像有什么压在他喉咙上，压得他喉头酸痛得很。过了半晌，他才小心翼翼地回王耀：“那耀君做什么还要……？”

王耀忽然坐直身子正色道：“本田你信因果不信？”

本田菊怔了怔：“因果？”

“种瓜得瓜种豆得豆，种什么因开什么果。孔子亚圣有他的果，始皇孟德也自有他的果，一报还一报，总不必急。设若这果一时不能报的了，后世也自会替他去报。”

本田菊正揣度王耀话里的意思，王耀却一扫先前的颓势精神起来，他拍拍本田菊的背：“这个先不急着琢磨，往后你自会明白。”王耀站起身，举起酒杯哈哈大笑，“来！与尔同销万古愁——！”

本田菊这一次没能如愿见着王耀。这些年过去，他还是没能理解王耀真正想要说什么。他原本还预备着问个透彻，谁成想到了王耀家中一看，王耀早已经不知去向，屋里结了厚厚一层蜘蛛网，没人来打理。本田菊四处打听，才问出王耀早经不当官了，他没积蓄，生活得落魄，只靠着别人接济度日而已。那日他出去游玩，兴许是喝了酒还没完全清醒的缘故，竟失足跌进了河里。这片地方水流得迅疾，后来人们去找时，只找着他的鞋子，尸首却是已经不知所踪了。本田菊得知后去到王耀家很匆忙地哭过一回，就急急开始准备后事。没有尸首，便只好殓了他的衣冠葬了。

这当儿风雪交加。四围都是山，山上满覆了茅草，茅草上满覆了雪，在风中一抖一抖，场面很见得凄凉萧瑟。天空也显得苍白，低低地向群山和本田菊压过来。本田菊满身缟素地跪着，身上的孝服猎猎飘动。四围空旷极了，寂静极了。天地无言，惟有间或的一两声鸟鸣传来打破这寂静。他的老师，他的旧友，他的耀君，那样刚直洒脱的一个人，值得所有人的敬重，却死得那样悲凉，尸骨无存，只剩了个衣冠冢，只剩了他一人悼念。本田菊抬起头四下望望，看见低沉而白的山和天，恍惚间竟觉得这山和天也像在陪他一道哀悼了。一股大悲怆准确无误击中了他。这时他眼前走来一人，长发披散，且行且歌。歌声渺渺，给风吹来几缕到他耳边，本田菊仔细去辨清。那人唱：

…………  
启《九辩》与《九歌》兮，夏康娱以自纵。  
不顾难以图后兮，五子用失乎家衖。  
羿淫游以佚畋兮，又好射夫封狐。  
固乱流其鲜终兮，浞又贪夫厥家。  
浇身被服强圉兮，纵欲而不忍。  
日康娱而自忘兮，厥首用夫颠陨。  
夏桀之常违兮，乃遂焉而逢殃。  
后辛之菹醢兮，殷宗用而不长。  
汤、禹俨而祗敬兮，周论道而莫差。  
举贤才而授能兮，循绳墨而不颇。  
皇天无私阿兮，览民德焉错辅。  
夫维圣哲以茂行兮，苟得用此下土。  
瞻前而顾后兮，相观民之计极。  
夫孰非义而可用兮？孰非善而可服？  
阽余身而危死兮，览余初其犹未悔。*

…………

本田菊认出那是王耀，奇极。他深一脚浅一脚地朝王耀走过去，然而没走出两三步那人就消失在雾气里了。

本田菊在漫天的大风雪里站住，平心静气地想一会什么，忽然朝着前方的深雪里大拜下去。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> *出自屈原《离骚》
> 
> 感谢阅读


End file.
